1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new curable resin compositions comprising a maleimide and a propargyl aromatic ether.
2. State of the Art
A variety of maleimide resins or maleimide blend resins are known in the art for use as matrix resins for fiber reinforced composites, particularly for electrical and electronic applications. For example, blends of maleimides and cyanate aromatic esters are well known. However, it is still desirable to have new resins with improved glass transition temperatures, lower dielectric constants and/or lower moisture sensitivities.